Behind a Screen
by Waveys
Summary: Porque no siempre, podemos tener lo que deseamos. [One-Shot][AU.] [Sonic/Amy]


Pos, bueno. Aquí-les-bailo, con una nueva de mis ideas raras. He decidido cancelar mi historia larga, para concentrarme más en los one-shot's, y quizás, alguna historia con más de un capítulo. He estado bastante atorada en algunas historias, y por eso me he tardado en subirlas... Pero no entren en pánico (?) De seguro que vuelvo a inspirarme :D

Y es otro Sonamy llamado "Behind a Screen" o "Tras de una pantalla", ya sabrán porqué, y como se me ocurrió de repente, no sé como saldrá, pero, espero que les guste ~(^u^)~

Ya saben, si no les gusta la pareja, y leen igual, luego no anden insultando.

_Sonic y sus personajes, propiedad de SEGA/Sonic Team._

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Behind a Screen.<strong>_

Sus ojos ya cansados y aburridos por el esfuerzo de seguir ante la misma luz se cerraban poco a poco. Un par de audífonos descansaban en sus orejas, hace ya bastante tiempo, a pesar de que ninguna canción se estuviese reproduciendo.

Se fija en la hora, y ya es la cuarta. Cuatro horas. Otra tarde completa en la que no hizo completamente nada y se la pasó sentada en su cama con una laptop en sus piernas, en espera de alguna conversación interesante con alguno de sus amigos, o quizás reírse un buen rato con alguna cosa que encuentre.

Suelta un gran bostezo y se lleva las manos a la cabeza. Desprende los audífonos de sus orejas, dejándolos enredados sobre la cama y, rascando su desordenada melena de púas rosadas, se dirige al baño, que quedaba a un corredor de distancia.

No hubo clases aquél viernes, sus padres ocupados en el trabajo y su hermano mayor a dos grandes cuartos de distancia, al igual que ella, vagando frente a un computador. Sus amigos la habían invitado a una fiesta, pero no le gustaba ir a un lugar con música desagradable y borrachos y adolescentes vulgares por doquier. ¿Para qué? Prefería gastar su tarde prometiendo hacer cosas que jamás haría.

Vuelve a sentarse en su cama, esta vez, aparta el computador de sus piernas, dejando frente a ella y encorvando su espalda un poco, vuelve a levantar la tapa para encenderlo.

No supo cuanto tiempo se quedó allí, sujetando su cabeza con sus manos, reproduciendo la misma canción miles de veces. Se quita los audífonos, y ya harta de la misma melodía, cambia de una _maldita _vez la canción. Se fija en la pantalla, un mensaje que desaparecía y luego volvía, siguiendo la secuencia. Luego se fija en el "_Haz recibido un mensaje de..." _que estaba en ella.

Odiaba esos puntos suspensivos. Debía saber quien era, y no tener que gastar tiempo estirando uno de sus finos dedos para, la mayoría de las veces, encontrar mensajes de personas que no le agradaban en absoluto.

Pero, no.

Esta vez no.

Esta vez, sonrió mucho y hasta llegó a reír por dentro.

Como en algunas ocasiones, por ciertos mensajes.

Como una simple palabra de cuatro letras, y quizás, un emoticón para decorar la frase o alguna imagen graciosa de _esa_ persona, le podían alegrar el resto de la tarde.

_"¡Hola! :DD"_

Lee el mensaje unas cinco veces, quizás más, luego su vista se posa sobre su nombre y su foto de perfil, para verificar, infinitas veces, que él, -otra vez- le estaba hablando.

No tarda en responderle, y al ver que de inmediato él escribe otro mensaje, se acomoda hacia atrás y con el corazón alegre, espera con la vista fija en la ventana del chat.

Cada uno de sus mensajes hacían que su corazón parase. Se detuviera por dentro. Y con una enorme alegría que la llenaba entera, le respondía nuevamente.

Y es que así se pasaban toda la tarde, ella con paros cardíacos, y quizás él, _aburrido por no tener a quien más hablarle._

¡No! ¡Claro que no! Ellos eran amigos. Ella ya había superado esa fase de baja autoestima.

"_Ayer me dejaste hablando solo ;c" _

No se lo creía. Que nivel de confianza había entre ellos.

"_Te demoraste mucho, y me quedé dormida :l" _

_"Pero me estaba duchando... Sí, tomo baños a mitad de la noche."_

_"No, no hay escusas. Sr. Piernas Locas :l"_

_"Ok. ;C"_

_"¡Es broma!"_

_"Bueno bueno hahaha."_

En toda la conversación lee el nombre, pero no para saber si es que se estaba equivocando de chat, no. Leía el nombre unas mil veces, como si fueran las tres palabras más magnificas en toda la historia. "_Sonic the Hedgehog"_ una y otra y otra vez.

El fantástico nombre del dueño de unos ojos verdes y púas azules que relucía en su foto de perfil.

Además de que era el nombre de su amigo, sí, amigos. Eran amigos. Le gustaba la idea.

La idea de ser su amiga. De ser esa erizo con la que él se pasaba hablando hasta las 5 de la mañana los fines de semana, hasta que alguno decidiera dormir. Esos que siempre hablaban y a veces, ella lo ayudaba con su vida amorosa, y los problemas con su novia. Él le subía el ánimo con respecto cualquier problema que se le pusiera en frente.

_"Amigos" _

Él la consideraba su amiga.

Ella saltaba por dentro.

Y pensar que todo comenzó con un saludo dudoso por parte de ella.

Cierta vez, Sonic the Hedgehog le había dicho _"hermosa"_ de cierto modo. Sonic the Hedgehog. Conocido por toda su escuela, y querido por muchos alumnos. La había encontrado atractiva a ella.

Pero ella no se alegraba con chatear con él a cada momento, todos los días. Ella veía su situación algo triste ya que, iban a la misma escuela, y la primera vez que lo vio fue hace años atrás, cuando su hermano Shadow daba clases de matemáticas al curso de Sonic, para subir algunas calificaciones bajas. Y como Amy iba a casa caminando con su hermano, él iba con sus amigos, entre los cuales, iba Sonic.

La primera vez que le prestó atención, él dijo _"¿Y este piojo rosado?" _mientras acariciaba sus púas. Ella se enojó y haciendo un gesto bastante infantil, se cruzó de brazos y se limitó a sonreír a escondidas mientras él jugaba con el nombre que acababa de decir su hermano.

Se veían algunas veces en la cafetería, pero él sólo jugaba con su cabello y regresaba con sus amigos.

Sentía como una estaca en el pecho al recordar todo eso.

Él olvidó todo, y cuando empezaron a hablar, no recordaba ni siquiera el nombre con el que tanto jugaba y cambiaba, poniendo apodos y demás.

Ella lo amaba, estaba más que claro. Pero como él era mayor, a veces se enojaba bastante con algunas cosas, se burlaba de ella en ocasiones, dejando a Amy totalmente desconsolada, con el pecho hundido y sin ganas de nada.

Pero, lo malo es que él volvía a ser amable con ella, y eso la ponía peor. Ya que, Amy creía que él no la veía como una amiga, quizás que le daba pena, o quizás, risa.

No lo sabía.

Ella era demasiado menor como para estar con él. No se fijaría en una niña a la cual le dolía el recordar sus ojos verdes.

No hablaban jamás en el colegio. Cruzaban miradas solamente, pero él nunca decía nada. Y ella, guardaba silencio creyendo que eso era una señal de que quería que lo vieran con una niña. ¿Era eso? Amy siempre malinterpretaba las cosas y renunciaba a ellas, quizás, es muy problemática.

El caso es que ella lloraba pensando en que era una estúpida maldición enamorarse del erizo más genial que podría llegar a conocer.

¿Por qué a ella?

Cuando todo empezó, sólo buscaba llegar una amistad.

Justo cuando salía de una etapa de un enamoramiento muy obsesivo por su parte, y se prometió a concentrarse en sus estudios y amigos, ignorando el tema de los novios y los romances, él le habla y empiezan a conocerse.

¿Podría ella estar peor?

Y lo seguía pensando... ¿Por qué? Justo con la persona más imposible de conseguir en el planeta, y se enamora fuertemente de él.

Todo cambió. De un simple _"¡Mira! Yo a él lo conocía..." _cuando él pasaba cerca de ella y sus amigas, a unos latidos muy fuertes y rápidos, sus mejillas algo rojas, y la necesidad de escapar de su rango de vista. Tenía esas ganas de llamar su atención, de hablarle, de pasar algún rato con él... Pero sólo lograba hacer que su mirada de ojos verdes y su risa tonta la pusiera nerviosa.

Ni cruzarse ocho mil veces frente a él alcanzaba para una palabra. Y que sus amigas la acercaran a él por medio de empujones la hacían chillar, y para cuando él se diera vuelta a ver qué chocó en su espalda, Amy ya estaba en el otro patio, sonrojada y con ganas de asesinar a tales chiquillas molestas que solía llamar 'amigas'.

Solo tres personas en el mundo lo sabían, y eran ellas. Las que insistían en que habían tipos más lindos -ya que es lo único en que se fijan-. Pero Amy no hacía caso. No había nadie con su carácter amable y gentil, y que además fuera deportista, hermoso y -según sus observaciones en los recreos- bueno con los niños.

Sus padres se enojarían por completo si se enteraban de que su hija había vuelto a enamorarse, y sin hablar de su hermano, que odiaba ese tipo de cosas. Además, si nombraban a tal persona que hacía a Amy suspirar, su hermano sabría quien era... Y ella temía su reacción... O que le llegara a decir algo, aunque, Shadow, por suerte, había pasado a la universidad.

* * *

><p>Era peor cuando él trataba de animarla si es que le pasaba algo. La llama linda a veces. O era realmente amable con ella, o sólo quería hacerla sufrir por el repentino flechazo que estaba tratando de esconder.<p>

Más dolores en su pecho y más nudos en la garganta.

Cierto día lo vio abrazado a una chica.

¿No era obvio? Alguien como él podía tener a la chica que quisiera.

Claro. Cualquiera. No a una erizo que se limitaba a verlo pasar por la ventana del segundo piso de su salón, vistiendo con sudaderas ajustadas y correr con sus amigos bajo las órdenes de los profesores.

Debía admitirlo. Sólo podía verlo de lejos, contemplar sus sonrisas dirigidas a otras chicas y verlo salir empapado por las "Guerras de Agua" que realizaba entre sus amigos, en el almuerzo.

Había intentado evadirlo. No hablaba con él. En el chat, siempre daba de excusa que tenía mucha tarea o que iba a salir. Se evitaba pasear por el colegio cuando él tenía recreo. No salía al baño mientras él debía estar almorzando para que por la ventana de la cafetería lo viera en la misma silla, en la misma mesa.

No recurría a verlo correr empapado en sudor los lunes en la mañana. E incluso, jamás volvió a llegar tarde a clases, para no tener que quedar el viernes en castigo, escuchando sus bromas hacia la chica que los cuidaba, y ver como se arreglaba sus grandiosas púas azules, o presumía sus músculos, o como el sol que se colaba por la ventana le daba un resplandor angelical.

Trataba de olvidarlo. Y prestar atención a sus enamorados que hacían lo que fuese por ella.

Silver era muy lindo, siempre le decía algo que la animase. Pero era muy idiota y sus bromas la dejaban herida.

Knuckles, otro cabeza dura, pervertido, y que jamás le habla... y debía admitir, le daba miedo juntarse con él.

Llegaba a suspirar de tristeza. ¿Es que de verdad él era el ser más perfecto en todo el universo?

No podía seguir haciendo eso, no servía. ¿Para que ignorando, si es que de sólo mirar su libro azul de historia, se acordaba de él? Siempre en las noches, tomaba el celular y al ver que él estaba conectado, algo en su pecho se hundía.

¡Es que no era justo!

Si él se enamoraba, podría tener a quien fuese. Pero en ella no era así. Le costaba hablarle y su mente, involuntariamente, se ponía a pensar en él y en las notas de audio que le mandaba por el celular.

Ella siempre trataba de no aburrirle. No mandaba más de 5 mensajes seguidos, podría molestarle. Si luego de preguntar que hacía,él contestaba estar cumpliendo con sus deberes o estar socializando con sus amigos, ella siempre preguntaba si le estaba estorbando y debía finalizar la conversación. Siempre mandaba un "_¿Por qué?" _a esos _"No estoy muy bien que digamos..." _

Y a pesar de todo eso ellos jamás podrían... ¡No! Jamás. Debía grabárselo en la cabeza. Si no podría olvidarlo ni seguir ignorándolo inútilmente, al menos, debía intentar no soñar con un noviazgo, o imaginar bailar con él, o que caminarían de la mano. Es que su corazón no tenía que sufrir más.

¡Ella y su maldición de timidez!

Ciertas veces consideró cambiar, y ser de las chicas de su edad. Pero no. No era por motivos de cuerpo, pero incluso ella veía ridículo al tipo de chicas con dos centímetros de falda y un enorme escote. No tenía la personalidad como para hacerlo.

Sólo le quedaba ser ella misma. Y conformarse con que jamás podrían pasar al siguiente nivel y conversar un rato, o volver a casa juntos, como en un pasado que añoraba con nostalgia.

Debía conformarse con su actitud tímida.

Con que sólo podía recibir algo que le dejaba contenta, y eso eran sus mensajes en las tardes y las noches, las fotos que a veces enviaba haciendo caras o tonterías, o incluso, cuando le comentaba lo más mínimo que le ocurría.

Con que sólo, escribiendo desde un computador, en teclado al cual le faltan tres teclas, podía llamar un poco de su atención y sentirse como la chica más feliz del mundo.

* * *

><p>Un poco de luz alcanzaba a entrar por sus ventanas cerradas. Las cortinas cambiaban de color gracias a la luz de la luna, simplemente, lo típico.<p>

Ella yace en su gran cama, acostada boca arriba. Su vista perdida en algún punto repleto de oscuridad. Recordaba cosas.

No podía dormir si seguía así...

¿Para que dormir si volvería a soñar con él?

Eso era grave.

Aunque no hablara ni pensara en él antes de cerrar los ojos, siempre salía en sus sueños. Pero, por lo menos, no interactuaban. Sólo le mostraban la realidad.

Sólo cruzaban miradas y ella hablaba con otras personas. O ella intentaba hablarle, pero su misma fantasía caracterizaban a su sueño azul como una cosa inalcanzable, sin sentimientos, e imposible de tener.

Además de soñar con el color verde de sus ojos. En el cuál se sumergió completamente cuando le habló años atrás, justo el año después de que su hermano abandonó el colegio, preguntando su nombre.

Silver había llamado su atención, Silver no tenía verguenza y sólo se lo dijo. Lo saludó y el respondió con la mano. Amy iba tras el erizo plateado, y cuando Sonic siguió caminando, justo en el portón que divide a un hermoso patio con árboles y tierra de un patio con niños y pelotas de futból volando, se lo dijo. No pensó. No respiró.

_"¡Oye! ¿Tú te llamas Sonic, o no?"_

_"Ehm... Sí."_

_"Ah, esta bien."_

_"Y... ¿Por qué la pregunta?"_

_"Es que... eh... Con mis amigas jugábamos a decir el nombre de los que pasaran frente nuestro y tu pasaste y... Pues... Yo no sabía bien tu nombre."_

_"Ah. Ok." _

Fue un momento como de película. Se miraron a los ojos durante toda la conversación. Esos ojos verdes... Eran un sueño. Los colores que se mezclaban eran perfectos, y justo cuando él se alejó, pudo volver a respirar después de dar es excusa perfectamente inventada.

Se había perdido completamente en el vago recuerdo de unos ojos verdes que fue gastando. Se limpiaba las lágrimas y pestañeaba el doble, para no dejar rastros de que había vuelto a pensar en su meta imposible.

Su celular vibra como por décima vez bajo su almohada. Ella suspira con enojo. Con el ceño fruncido toma el celular. Luego de estar tanto tiempo pensando y pensando, sin ninguna distracción, en la oscuridad total, el irrespetuoso brillo de su teléfono le aturde toda la mirada. Pestañea un poco más, y al ver el icono de un nuevo mensaje, se ve obligada a marcar la contraseña, y revisar de una vez por todas.

Sus compañeras de clase discutiendo sobre la tarea que ella ya había dejado hecha -algo raro en ella- y un mensaje de su amor imposible.

Lee primero el mensaje del adolescente y sin poder evitarlo, su corazón se acelera y una sonrisa se dibuja en su cara al leer lo que le había escrito.

_"¿Cómo te fue?"_

Debía recordar esos momentos. Esos momentos en los que ellos compartían una amistad.

Pero ella no podía conformarse con eso.

¿Por qué tuvo que enamorarse... y, peor aún, de alguien como él? Es que jamás dejaría de preguntar eso.

Debería enamorarse de las personas que la aman a ella, y con las que si podría tener una oportunidad. No de alguien tan imposible.

Ni con quienes la respetaban de verdad se conformaba.

_"Estaba durmiendo" _mintió ella.

Nada podía satisfacerla. Ella sólo lo quería a él. Sus ojos sólo eran para él. Sus mensajes nocturnos son exclusivamente para él. Odiaba eso.

¿Pero de qué le servía quejarse? Debía aceptarlo. Sus lágrimas lo decían todo.

Tendría que conformarse con la cruda realidad.

Ella sólo podía tenerlo consigo, tras una pantalla.

Luego de muchos minutos, los cuales no contó, suena el teléfono, y se digna a revisar.

_"Ah perdón. Buenas noches :3"_

Sonríe un poco.

Podría dormir feliz esta vez.

* * *

><p><em>Ehm... y... eso. xD<em>

_¿Les gustó? :3 Espero que sí. Y si no, me gustaría que me corrigieran que estuvo mal, claro. Si no ha quedado muy clara la historia, la elimino y ya. _

_Pero, si les ha gustado, podría estar pensando en hacer una segunda parte. _

_La historia no está basada en algún enamoramiento mío xDD Sólo se me ocurrió, y quería ver como quedaba eso de "Amor Platónico" a lo Sonamy._

_Pues... Lo de siempre. Les agradecería mucho si pudieran dejar algún comentario, en serio! :3 Quiero ver como ha quedado la idea, ya que la he cambiado mucho de la pequeña idea que fue tiempo atrás. Oh, además de saber si tuve algún error por ahí._

_¡Gracias por leer! n.n_


End file.
